


Wonderful

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Otabek is a good friend, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: It’s burning under the blankets.





	Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request on my sneezehq tumblr. Set post-anime. Enjoy!

It’s the heat that wakes him.

Otabek has never been a light sleeper, but a drastic change in temperature had always been a sure fire way to wake him up. And it’s burning under the blankets. He cracks his eyes open to see Yuri is also awake, fidgeting uncomfortably.

“Yuri? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Too hot,” Yuri moans, not opening his eyes. “Feels like I’m suffocating.”

Otabek frowns and turns so that he’s facing Yuri. “We should check your temperature,” he suggests. The heat radiating off of Yuri’s skin is alarming. He pushes himself out of bed with a groan.

“Don’t leave,” Yuri whines plaintively.

“I’ll be right back,” Otabek promises.

He tries to be as quick as possible, but it takes him a few minutes to locate the thermometer in his apartment-it’s been a while since he’s had to use it. When he comes back Yuri is sitting upright in bed, trying to pry himself free from the sheets.

“It’s okay, I’m back,” Otabek says, his tone gentle and soothing. “How about you open your mouth so we can take your temperature?” he suggests, pushing Yuri’s bangs back out of his face.

Yuri opens his mouth obediently-and then suddenly lurches forward with a heave, bringing up a wave of vomit all over his shirt, his lap, and the bed. Before he even has a chance to catch his breath, he’s gagging again bringing up more undigested dinner and spattering himself with even more sick. Otabek holds back Yuri’s hair as he continues to retch; eventually, after a few minutes, the gagging tapers off and Yuri is left dry heaving.

When the heaving stops Yuri glances down at his vomit-covered lap-and promptly bursts into tears. “Hey, it’s okay,” Otabek murmurs, stroking a gentle hand through Yuri’s hair, not even remotely caring about the fact that Yuri is covered in puke. “We’ll get you to the bathroom and get you all cleaned up and cooled down. Sound good?”

Yuri nods, peering up at Otabek through his bangs, his eyes still tearful. “Sounds wonderful,” he croaks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
